Good Luck
by LadySarahj
Summary: Things don't appear as the seem. Ron has luck though. Read and Review please! RECENTLY REVISED SIGNIFICANTLY AS OF AUGUST 20, 2012!


I disclaim.

Hermione POV

Ron seemed really nervous about his first Quidditch match. He has been rambling on about it for the past week. How he is going to screw it up, how he will hurt someone on accident.

I went down to the Quidditch pitch, under the stands. The team uses this passage to get to the pitch. Soon, the entire team came by. I wished Harry good luck as he passed, but I grabbed Ron's arm and I held him back from the rest of the team.

"Are you okay, Ron?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"Well, good luck, Ron." I said with a weak smile. I hesitated and then leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head at the wrong moment so my kiss on his cheek landed on his lips. I pulled away, wide eyed, the moment it happened.

"I …um...I am j-just…going to go…" I stuttered out. I turned to go and I only got a few steps away before a hand gripped my upper arm. I was turned around to face Ron. As soon as he turned me he planted a kiss on my lips. I held very still for a moment then relaxed into it. It then turned into all-out snogging. My arms ended up around his neck and his arms tight around my waist. I felt electricity all through out my body.

I am sure Ron would have kept going if there wasn't an announcement that it was 2 minutes till the match. He pulled away, smiling like a loonybin. I had a small smile on my face and my face was red as a tomoato.

"That, Hermione, gave me good luck." Ron said, then grabbed his broom and ran out to the pitch, still smiling. Did that really just happen? Ron kissed me?

I went out to the Gryffindor stands and stood by Ginny. I saw Harry fly by on his broom and wink at Ginny. She looked very confused, but blushed even more than Ron, which is saying something. Harry is going to get himself in trouble. Ginny is still with Dean.

LINE BREAK!

Gryffindor won! Ron did fantastic as keeper. After the match, everyone was cheering. Ron was in the center of the common room everybody chanting 'Weasley is Our King'.

I noticed Ron was pulled off his little pedestal in the room, and was snogging Lavender Brown. They seemed very cozy. I felt sick. I made my way out of the crowd to the top of the tower. I summoned small birds we had been practicing in charms. I watched them as they flew around, chirping.

I can't believe he did that. He seemed like he really liked me before the match. After the match? Lavender Brown was the only thing he wanted.

Harry came and found me a few minutes later. I was crying by then. I wasn't being loud or anything, but I had my face covered in tears. I leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to pull myself together.

"Is this how it feels when you see Ginny with Dean?" I asked between breathless cries. I felt him stiffen slightly in surprise at my question, then relax a bit.

"Yes. All the time." Harry said, glumly.

"She still likes you. You belong with her." I said. I heard a sad chuckle come from him.

"I hope you are right." He muttered.

I heard giggling coming in our direction. Ron came around the corner, looking annoyed, with Lavender clinging to his arm, giggling very loud. Ron saw us and his expression changed to disbelief.

"Looks like this corner is taken." Lavender giggled obnoxiously. I glared at her through my tears.

"Lavender, go away. Get off of me." Ron muttered, trying to shake her. She wouldn't let go. He looked pleadingly at Harry and Harry got up with a sigh.

"Lavender! Want to take a walk?" Harry asked her. She looked confused. He may be sacrificing a future relationship with Ginny. If Ginny found out…

"Um…" Harry dragged her along before she could finish her sentence and they were gone. Ron looked at me for a moment then sat down right next to me. He tried to take my hand, but I wouldn't let him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Can you say thick? Is he oblivious to everything that happened in the last twenty minutes? I gave him the answer any girl would give in this situation.

"Nothing." I don't think he needs to know how much I like him now. He doesn't care.

"That's a lie. Is it because of Lavender?" Ron questioned again. I turned to look at him. My anger boiled over in that moment and I stood up and began ranting.

"What do you think? You kissed me… no, you _snogged_ me senseless today and then right after the game you go snog Lavender Brown? How am I meant to feel after all that?" I asked. I gave up hiding just how upset I was.

"You kissed me first, Hermione." Was all Ron had to say.

"By accident! I meant to only kiss you cheek but you turned your head at the last second!" I desperately explained. I mentally face palmed at how that sounded.

"So, you didn't want to kiss me?" He asked. He looked a little worried.

"Uhh… well..." I stuttered. Ron suddenly looked very happy with himself. Arrogant git.

"So you did want to kiss me?" He was smiling very smugly. I suddenly had the urge to slap that grin off his face.

"I… um…" I kept stuttering. I couldn't answer.

Ron's lips were suddenly on mine. His tongue scraped my bottom lip. I gasped slightly from surprise. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I suppressed any sound I might have made. I was kissing him back, but then a thought struck me. That was the best and worst moment.

I pulled back. "Lavender" I whispered. He had kissed her. He can't have every girl. It's only me or not me at all.

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I have been trying to get rid of her, but she just wouldn't go." He explained, panting slightly.

He leaned back in and snogged me for another minute or two before I pulled away again. "What does this mean? Are we friends with benefits or…more?" I asked. It was bugging me.

"More I hope. Hermione Jean Granger, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked very seriously.

"I'd love too." I was going to say 'And I love you.', but thought better of it. It feels safer to let him say it first. Guys can be so touchy about that.

"Perfect. Hermione, we are officially more." I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to kiss me again.

We snogged for who knows how long, only stopping for a moment for air. It felt like forever, and that's how I like it.

"I love you, Hermione. I have for a while." Ron mumbled against my lips. I smiled against his lips.

"I love you, too." Ron's grip on my waist grew a bit tighter, pulling me impossibly closer. When we finally pulled apart, it was nearly midnight. Past curfew.

"We need to go." I said, pulling him up with me. He smiled goofily, but I am pretty sure I mirrored that look. But I looked more intelligent still. He took my hand and entwined our fingers together. I couldn't have been happier.

We got back down to the common room and walked up to the two staircases, one for the girls and one for the boys. Ron turned to me and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight, love." He said sweetly.

"Goodnight." I said. We both went up to bed. What would tomorrow bring?

**That's that. I planned this as a one shot, but I can make it longer if you want. Review and tell me please! Thanks!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
